15 Songs
by Set13
Summary: Ipod shuffle game. Ereri/riren Eren x Levi wrote to 15 random songs. Fluff, angst, romance


**Ok, dudes. This is one of my first published pieces. Witten as a 15 song music shuffle game. Put your music on shuffle, and write to each song while playing, stop when the song finishes and NO skipping songs. I don't know if this is Ereri or Riren (and frankly, does it matter?), but this does contain some SNK/Attack on Titan shonen-ai of Corporal Levi and Eren.**

**Reviews are welcomed! This is my first time with the pairing and I would very much like to write more of it!**

**Most song drabbles are either from Eren's POV or Levi's, as marked next to the song.**

* * *

How to be a Heartbreaker –Marina and the Diamonds (Eren)

He was just playing with me. I knew it. He didn't know it yet, but I knew he wouldn't stay. He was afraid of getting hurt. He wouldn't get attached to anything. I think he physically couldn't get attached to anything. He wasn't capable, and I knew it. Still I tried anyways. It was fun while it lasted, to feel loved by him. He tried his hardest, he really did. He'd tend my wounds, even though they magically healed on their own. He protected me, within reason, he was by my side. He very much tried for something more, but when the feelings became overwhelming he backed away, and I was left wanting.

Come as you are –Nirvana (Eren)

He invited me along. He saved me from the courtroom. He saved me from being killed by fellow humans, and I was eternally thankful. He said the Survey Corps could take any help they could get; that I'd be a great help to humanity there. He said he'd protect me from the other squad members, but kill me if I got out of hand, only as a last resort though. He helped me. He was the only one besides my friends, a man who barely even knew me.

Fun with Drugs –Velvet Acid Christ (Eren)

Sometimes you just needed to get away from it all. It was a common thing to want, but not a common thing to come by. Substances were hard to find. I'd seen some boys at training camp use them. They put something in their mouth and their body relaxed, eyes far off. I wanted to try it sometime. It looked so peaceful; to get away from all the anger, hurt, and pain. Eventually I did it, I found something in Zoe's office, it wasn't at all what I expected. I was expecting some serene grace, but I screamed. My head felt fuzzy, and the room was spinning, my ears were ringing, and I kept having flashbacks to my house, and that boulder on top of my house. My mom. And that titan. Only now, that titan was me and I was devouring my mother. Ripping her limbs off as she screamed in pain. I screamed and screamed for someone to make it stop, until someone hit me in the face with their boot. I rolled over from my spot on the floor, only to have Lance Corporal's scrunched disgusted face staring down at me, he spat "…Pathetic,"

I Wish You Would (Step Back From that Ledge) -Third Eye Blind (Eren)

Did he hate me for what I'd done? I'd jeopardized the mission, and I'd gotten him hurt. Rivialle was more caring than he looked, looking out for us who he deemed to in the future be worthy soldiers. He'd die for me someday, probably…. And I didn't want that. I wanted to become stronger, to protect everyone; Him, Mikasa, Armin….. I needed to work harder. To train more. To use my head, and not lash out with my heart. I was going to kill them all, anyone who hurt my friends; they were most important to me. I had nothing left besides them. Those who were always getting hurt in my place. It made me feel terrible, I needed to change it.

Sex and Candy –Marcy Playground (Eren)

Sweet things where hard to come by within the walls; tarts, cookies, éclairs. Walking the hallways of the castle, a smell hit my nose and I followed it to my room, finding Rivialle sitting cross-legged on the bed, boots on the floor, a small tin plate of cookies next to him, one in his mouth.

"What's the matter, brat?"

I stared at him, not sure what to think.

"Come here,"

I knelt down next to him. He yanked me up by the chin, placed a kiss on my nose, and a cookie in my mouth. I can't remember a taste so sweet.

Wait and Bleed- Slipknknot (Eren)

The rage was building in me. Every day I saw more destruction, not only from the titans, but from humanity itself. Sometimes I wondered why I even wanted to save them. They hated and feared me; they stayed on their guard around me at all times. They called me a monster. I guess I was a monster. Yet more and more people I cared about were being killed by titans. I didn't have a side to stand. I wasn't a titan, but I wasn't a human either.

Crash –Gwen Stefani (Eren)

Oh god, I blushed. Tonight I was gonna try it. Sex. I calmed my nerves. Lots of other kids had done it, I'd be fine. Sex. I breathed. But I was doing it with Corporal! It wouldn't be fine! I liked him, but… it… I don't... Ah! It wasn't gonna work. If we were found… I breathed again, that wasn't going to happen. We'd be fine. Sex. I though about what I needed. I needed to relax, and I needed to trust him.

Clear Hearts Gray Flowers –Jack off Jill (Eren)

It wasn't right. I knew it wasn't, but I wanted it. Heichou didn't deny me. Though, I think he knew it was going nowhere. I had attached to him, as the first person since my childhood friends to truly accept me. He knew and he respected that, and I think he liked me too, as an outcast, just like him. He knew, like him, I could overcome what I was to become a hero in the public eye. That's why we bonded.

The Only difference between Martyrdom and Suicide- Panic! At the Disco (Eren)

This may call for a proper introduction. We were both unconventional. Him a reformed criminal, me, a monster. We strove for success and got it. We knew they hoped someday we would die together, to be honest, I quite hoped for that myself sometimes, to go down in a blaze of glory. They would be rid of two horrible souls, an anti-social human and a monster. We would complement each other and wonder what they would do at our funeral.

Sadie Hawkins Dance- Relent K (Eren)

So, there was a big get-together at boot, a dance, Sadie Hawkins, if that really mattered in this day and age, most girls, if they liked you, asked you out anyways. What surprised me though was Heichou. In the mess hall one evening right before the dance, he sat down at my table, glared me in the eyes and said, "Brat, you's better show up to the dance, or you'll regret it," I needed to hold Mikasa down lest she deck our superior.

Young- Hollywood Undead (Levi)

Levi was young once. Life was just as bleak. Titans were not a threat, but the government had made life difficult. Levi had lived in the rich inner districts, but there was never enough food. The nobles and military police wasted it. He wasn't a noble. He was from a servant family, they had nothing. He took up being a thief, then a thug to get by. He enjoyed the power it gave him.

Assimilate- Skinny Puppy (Levi)

When they apprehended him, he fought tooth and nail. He'd made a stupid mistake and now he was going to pay for it. He hoped they'd kill him quickly, but he knew, somehow, they wouldn't be that kind. He wasn't kind. He'd murdered, kidnapped, raped. He'd been beaten up, abducted, and abused, himself. He knew only the strong survived. The world had no room for the weak. It was unfortunate for him that he wasn't weak. They stuck him in the Survey Corps. Meant as a death sentence sent to reform him, because he was strong he survived. He hated the titans, but hated the humans who put him here even more. They were both brainless pigs. The longer he was out beyond the walls, the more he began to like the solidarity and freedom. The danger was still there, but he'd had danger within the walls, and the titans were a much more predictable foe. He started fighting for the humans only because he wanted to save his own skin, and it made him shiver, because that's all the nobles and military police cared about; saving their own skin. He didn't want to be like them.

Burn- NIN

They were both enemies of the world, as well as its strongest soldiers. They wanted to burn the world. Eradicate all the titans and murder all the corrupt humans. Though, where to draw the line with humans. Levi hated them all, and it disturbed Eren. Eren tried, but that hatred just wouldn't go away. They vowed when this war was all over, they'd run away; a two man voyage to the sea. Out beyond the walls, with no more titans or humans, where they could just be themselves. One day, they wanted to go to the sea, no one to follow them.

What U See is What you Get –Britney Spears (Eren)

I knew what he was like, gruff, snotty, and demanding, I just didn't know quite to what extent until I got to know him. Things were his way most of the time, not that I minded. Heichou cared about me, even though his biting comments. You just needed to squint a little to see.

Carcingonia Crush _AFI (Levi)

I swear to you, I'm not the one. I love you, we have that connection, but I've never had that before. You deserve someone better. Your girl, the oriental one, with the black hair and the cutting eyes, she cares for you in a way you deserve. I wish I was the one, but that's not the way it goes. I wish you would be mine, but I hate that you are.


End file.
